


R.I.P.D. from Telephone to Relax

by LeylaAnders



Category: R.I.P.D.
Genre: 50 sentence, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a light 50 sentenced fic. One word- one sentence. Hope you'll enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P.D. from Telephone to Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912833) by [PadmeSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeSigma/pseuds/PadmeSigma). 



> (sorry for english, it's not my native language)

#01 - Telephone- Nick was standing in the telephone booth ready to call Julia, he knew the number by heart only that.... he didn't knew what to say, he was thankful that Roy stayed silent.

 

#02 - Smart- Although he kept calling him a rookie, deep down Roy considered Nick as an incredibly smart persona, epecially after he persuasively cuffed him to his desk to buy some time for them both, thankfully he closed the blinds. 

 

#03 - Test- Since the almost-handshake, Nick knew he will have to pass some kind of test to gain Roy's trust, he also knew that he passed it looking Roy straight in the eye,when he jumped in front of the erasing bullet.

 

#04 - Sour- Nick knew that Roy preffered sweet taste over sour, that's why he always won in strip poker.

 

#05 - Regret- It took him two years of duty and one look into Roy's eyes after Julia's wedding to know, that he has no regret's in his (after)life, he's thankful to whatever force brought him into arms of that certain cowboy.

 

#06 - Smile- Nick really liked when Roy smiled, because it was never fake- he still remembers that loopsided grin on Roy's face when he wore shorts to expose his ankles .

 

#07 - Inspire/Inspiration- After saving the world, rookies of the Boston's Rest In Peace Departament really looked up to Roy and Nick- it gave quite an ego boost.

 

#08 - Down- When Roy feels down, he falls silent and it is more terrifying for Nick than any deado has ever been.

 

#09 - Moment- It took one moment for Nick to realize that Roy will be trouble, but it took one year to realize he was in love with the crazy West man.

 

#10 - Accent - Nick never suspected that texan accent might be such a turn-on, especially when the owner is fifty year old looking man, but damn, a hot one indeed.

 

#11 - Tempted- Not once Nick was tempted to snatch the hat from Roy's head, the fact that he might loose a limb always stopped him.

 

#12 - Lollipop- Roy envied lollipops, especially the ones that were encircled in full lips of the one Nick Walker.

 

#13 - Joy- Food is one of the many joys in life, in Roy's opinion it's still a joy in the after life even when it tastes like sand

 

#14 - Unexpected- The exclamation of love was a surprise for Nick, but the engagement ring was even more unexpected, because they can't actually marry, it didn't stop already teary eyed Nick from nodding his head as an indication of yes to Roy.

 

#15 - Thunder- They were out on a job, ready to gank a deado, when a thunder boomed; it took just that for the war veteran to fall silent- Nick escorted him as soon as possible to their hide and held him through the storm.

 

#16 - Razor- Roy always did it himself, but he liked when Nick shaved him- the razor still in his hands, eyes steady and focused and to add the cute to the image he always has the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth.

 

#17 - Sunday- Nick wished for one lazy sunday; he missed it since his death, but it's hard when the bad guys are loose and you are policeman.

 

#18 - Explode- Roy thought his heart was going to explode when he saw Nick getting hurt, he also realized it would be too painful to loose him.

 

#19 - Memory- When Julia met Nicki in the store, a memory of the owner of the same brown eyes and humor had hit her.

 

#20 - Clouds- Nick liked to think that beyond clouds there is a clear sky a place to rest your souls; heaven - he would never suspect that there was a police departament.

 

#21 - Invisible- Julia still hears the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor, and her heart slows down everytime, so she waits for the night and the dreams where he's not invisible.

 

#22 - Surgery- Nick watched with breath held in as the surgeon worked on the wound in Julia's hip, he only exhaled when she had opened her eyes.

 

#23 - Water - Roy couldn't get his eyes off of Nick when the brunette got out of the river, dragging a deado on a steal rope behind him, water dripping from his hair and clothes, his hands itched but he "contained" himself.

 

#24 - Blue - Of all Roy's suits, Nick likes the blue one the most- it means that the cowboy is in a good mood, and that meant tons of fun later.

 

#25 - Papercut - Nick still thinks about Julia, even when Roy's mouth do all that is possible to forget her- the memory is like a papercut, stingy and annoying.

 

#26 - Courage- Courage and bravery of Roicephus Pulsipher died with him, now he was more recklessly suicidal and Nick was worried.

 

#27 - Time- Time was irrelevant when you were dead, that's why "forever" in Roy'smouth felt very real and Nick just couldn't not kiss him.

 

#28 - Fury- Proctor was sure she haven't seen Roy that furious since his death, he was pacing the floor and cursed at everyone who asked or even looked his way- something bad happened to Nick

 

#29 - Video- Roy and Nick weren't aware of the fact that a camera was installed in their office till proctor didn't teasingly warned Roy about the effects of harsh rodeo butt riding of his rookie.

 

#30 - Forgiveness- When he hugged Julia on that roof, he heard her whisper something, after a moment it sank in- he was forgiven.

 

#31 - Death- Death was a cruel lady, very full of herself, but if you will look her in the cold green eyes you'll see sorrow and regret, that's why Roy likes to play poker with her- it's easy to read her.

 

#32 - Redemption- Being R.I.P.D's officer made Nick a good guy, at least he wanted to believe that so maybe one day he can redeem himself.

 

#33 -Addiction- Roy's voice was low and laced with thick southern accent, it was also very addictive for Nick.

 

#34 - Ring- Many times when he was alone, Nick looked at his wedding ring, toying with it, eyes lost in thought- he stopped when Roy asked him out on a date.

 

#35 - Breakfast- It was their one year anniversary as partners and Nick wanted to celebrate it somehow, so he took Roy on a breakfast to his favourite diner where the bacon was served just right- he was scared as fuck when Roy looked in his coffe cup to see Marry Me written on the bottom.

 

#36 - Touch- Roy drived Nick crazy with his touch, he knew all the right places, all the right buttons to push and his touch was so careful and tender that he wanted to cry, he loved him so much that it sometimes scared him.

 

#37 - Mistake- Nick knew it was a mistake to tell Roy he will never be her, in the exact moment when the words left his trembling lips.

 

#38 - Balloon- Not knowing why but Roy reminded Nick of Mr. Scorsby from The Golden Compass, you know; the guy with a baloon and a rabbit.

 

#39 - Chocolate- Proctor was very mad that they didn't contain a deado for the second time, but a box of belgian chocolates softened their punishment a bit.

 

#40 - Hero- Nick sometimes thinks they are some kind of heroes, it brings a smile to his face and a flicker of hope that he has a purpose in his existence and is a good guy .

 

#41 - Fear- Roy always looked sure, cocky and courageous; no one knew he actually was terrified that someday he might loose Nick.

 

#42 - Reflection- It was funny to look nn a window of some shop in the street and see a pair of hot chicks rather than a XIX century west man and a young police officer.

 

#43 - Jazz- Even though Roy seemed to like only classic rock, he also likes jazz, especially when he can dance with Nick then, making the whole police station ogle.

 

#44 - Bones- Bones is the word that really annoys Roy, and word that Nick likes to overuse sometimes .

 

#45 - Strength- The thing in Roy that made Nick swoon for him was the strength that emanated from the older man in his every word in his every move and gesture.

 

#46 - Hide- Nick was silent lately, but he was aware that Roy will finally ask him what's wrong, and he just knows he can't hide anything from him for long.

 

#47 - Scent- Deado can be recognized by an awful scent, sometimes Nick forgets that when Roy's cologne is wafting through the air and he stands just a bit too close.

 

#48 - Dance- Dancing changed a lot since Roy died, but he won't complain till that stripper won't stop.

 

#49 - Forgotten- At Julia's wedding, Roy felt forgotten, because of that focused look in Nick's eyes- he threw that thought out of the window when Nick swiped him on the dancefloor.

 

#50 - Relax- Nick didn't know if he should be alarmed when Roy whispered to him "Relax body", after that he didn;t ponder on it so excessively , he just gasped and moaned in pleasure.


End file.
